Cross Soul
by Rose Mistress
Summary: When the spirit of the puzzle is restless, Yugi goes to see what's wrong. He gets more that he bargained for. Bonus story at the end


Zypher: Well, due to popular demand, I shall start on my next one shot doujinshi. Enjoy Cross Soul everyone.

Warning: Full lemon scene later.

Summary: Yugi feels that something may be wrong with the spirit that rests within his puzzle. When he goes to visit him, he gets more than he bargained for.

Note: This doujinshi as well as its other three follow-ups have English translation that can be found through youtube or an available sharing site. This is only my rendition of it when the sources weren't out there.

0

Cross Soul

0

After school, Yugi and his best friend Jounouchi headed to the arcade for a little after school fun. Yugi being Yugi, he was winning every game he played. He felt a slight pulse from the puzzle and looked down to it. Jounouchi looked down to him. "Something wrong, Yugi?" Jou asked. "I don't know?" Yugi said. "It seems the spirit of the puzzle is restless sometimes." Yugi said. _'And I'm still wondering what it could be?' _Yugi thought.

_'What could make him so restless...?'_He continued as he looked over to his right, seeing Yami there before he heard the Game Over sound come up on the game he was currently playing. "Oh no!" Yugi exclaimed. "Wha?" Jou said, equally surprised. Yugi sighed as he got up, leaving out with Jounouchi.

_'Please, Yami...what is wrong with you?'_

0

After school the next day, which means it's the weekend now, Yugi and Jou talked about the sleepover they were having at the game shop. "This will be the best sleepover yet!" Jou exclaimed. "I know! There will be games food..." Yugi started. "And don't forget the scary movies!" Jou finished. "Hopefully Jou doesn't cry mommy watching those movies." Honda said quietly behind his back. "Oh stop it, Honda." Anzu said.

"Why do I have a feeling Honda is making fun of me." Jou said to himself. "Don't worry about it, Jou!" Honda yelled, trying to cover up his joke. "Well...Whatever! I'll take care of him on Monday!" Jou said as he slung an arm around Yugi. "This will be the greatest party ever!" Yugi nodded. "I know, Jou." Yugi murmured. "...Are you going to talk to the pharaoh tonight?" Jou asked. "Yeah." Yugi said.

"Aww, are you going to invite him out of the puzzle too?" he asked again. "Don't know." he responded. "Well, if he comes or not, it doesn't matter. It'll be fun still!" Jou said as he headed home. _'Why is it that I may have to worry about him?'_Yugi thought as he started to run home as well but when he went past a store window, he saw Yami's reflection there and stopped. _'Yami...'_ he thought quietly as he touched the window. _'What is it that makes you so restless?' _Yugi thought before he continued home, knowing that he will need to talk to the pharaoh as soon as Jou was asleep at the party.

"Man, this is so great!" Jou exclaimed as he ate more of Mrs. Motou cooking. He and Yugi dueled, watched scary movies and had more snacks as their sleepover continued. A little while later, Yugi came from the shower, holding two sodas.

"Hey, Jou, I got some sodas." Yugi said but he got no response from the eccentric blond. "Jou?" he questioned as he walked into the room and saw him asleep. "Oh well...he must be tired out." Yugi said as he sat down on his own bed. _'I wonder if he could be catching something.' H_e thought as he touched Jou's forehead.

_'Nah, it can't be that...'_

"Mmm, hot dogs." Jou said sleepily. _'He'll be fine in the morning.' _Yugi thought and a glow soon came from the puzzle, causing him to turn and look. _'The puzzle.' Y_ugi thought as he went over to it. "Is Yami trying to call me?" Yugi asked himself as he picked up the puzzle.

_'I wonder...'_

"I wonder…if he will tell me." Yugi murmured. _'We've been partners for so long, we never held secrets from each other.'_he thought. _'But now...he won't tell me what's wrong.'_ The puzzle glowed at it transported him to his soul room. _'But I will find out...whatever it may be...'_

Yugi appeared in his soul room and that caused Yami to break away from whatever thoughts he had in mind. "Yugi..." he said softly. "Yami..." he called from outside his soul room door. _'Why is he here now?'_ he thought with urgency. "Yami, I'm worried about you...are you still in there somewhere?" Yugi asked as he went to open the door. Yami was right behind it, holding the door so Yugi wouldn't open it all the way. "...Yami, let me in. I want to talk to you."

Yami looked away silently, contemplating about whether he should let Yugi in. But as he was leaving he made his decision. "...Well, if you don't have the time, I'll come back tomorrow or something...see you then, Yami..." Yugi said as he started to walk away but was startled when Yami opened the door suddenly. "Hello, Yugi!" The dark greeted

"Huh, Yami?"

"Sorry about worrying you so much." Yami whispered. "It's ok, Yami. I just came to check on you since you don't talk to me that much anymore." Yugi said. "It's alright, just having some problems but I can take care of it." Yami said. "Are you sure? I would like to help if I can." Yugi said and he suddenly closed the door on him. "Wait! Yami, talk to me! Please!" Yugi cried. Yami stood behind the door, listening to his hikari's cry of despair.

"He doesn't know what he's about to get himself into..." Yami said quietly. "Please, Yami, open the door. I really want to know what's wrong." Yugi said before he sighed. "...Ok, I'll come back tomorrow." he murmured softly. Yami opened the door and looked to him. "Don't go yet." Yami said and Yugi turned back to him. "We can talk, Yugi." Yugi came into his soul room and he shut the door behind him before leading him through the twisted mazes of his mind.

_'I wonder what he would like to talk about. It seems to be important to him.'_Yugi thought._ 'But he seems so close-minded now. I've been worrying about him in school. Could he be having feeling for someone?'_ he thought and then a thought struck him. "Yami...are you angry that I spend most of my time with Jou now?" Yugi asked. Yami looked to him questioningly. "Why do you ask that?" Yami asked.

"Yami, please, don't be angry with me." Yugi said and Yami was shocked. "I didn't mean to neglect you." he said softly. "Don't be sorry, Yugi. I'm glad that you have friends outside of the soul room other than me." Yami said. "But still. I felt like I have been neglecting you now and then. You never speak to me like you use to and I was worried that you didn't want to be friends with me anymore." Yugi said.

"I told you, Yugi, I will always be your friend no matter what. But the problem that I'm having right now might be something you may not want to get yourself into." Yami said. "But I want to help you out. I hate feeling you so restless." Yugi said. "Just talk to me about and I'll see what I can do." he continued. "I can't!" Yami said harshly before he calmed.

"Do you know?" Yami started. "...That for as long as I have been with you, my feelings as a friend has grown for you? I can't help it, that's why I'm so restless..."

"Huh?"

"And now..." Yami started as he moved closer to Yugi. "I can express them to you..."

"Yami?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Will you return my feelings for you?" Yami asked as he suddenly kissed Yugi. Yugi, not knowing what to do, started to struggle with Yami as a hand slip up his pajama shirt. But when he felt a hand slip into his pajama pants, he finally broke the kiss.

"Stop!" Yugi yelled as he pulled away from him.

"Why...I have waited long enough, Yugi. Why won't you let me have you? Do you not know how long I had to keep these feeling bottled up inside of me so you wouldn't know?" Yami said, reaching out for him. "I have even talked with Dark Magician and he too told me that soon, I need to tell you about my feelings." he continued. "But then the worry came in and I thought that you shouldn't know about it so soon so that's why I never talk with you that much."

"Really, that's what made you so restless the past few days?" Yugi asked. "Yes...and I was hoping that you would at least return my feelings if I did say something." Yami murmured, looking down with shame. "If you want to leave now, you can. I won't stop you." he said. "...I don't want to now." Yugi said as he walked over to him. "Why didn't you tell me before, Yami? At first you scared me since you came on to me so suddenly but I understand now." Yugi said.

"...Still, if you don't want to be in such a relationship with me, you don't have to. I don't want to force you into something you don't want." Yami said. "Yami, I don't care. I want to make you happy and if loving me makes you happy, then loving you back will make you happier." Yugi said, putting his hands on Yami's arms and kissed him lightly.

"And I don't want that to change. I hate to see you sad, Yami."

Soon, they both were on the floor of Yami's soul room, Yami's head resting on Yugi bare chest. "Thank you Yugi, for returning my feelings." Yami said quietly. "It was nothing...I want to make you happy." Yugi said. Yami leaned up to him and kissed him softly. _'I never want this to change, Yugi...'_Yami thought.

After that thought, a night to show their love started. Yami licked at Yugi's pert little nubs, causing the boy to blush and moan. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Yami asked. "Do you doubt me?" Yugi retorted. "...I guess not." he said after a while. "But?" Yugi continued.

"I don't want to hurt you. You may not know since this is your first time but I know from experience." Yami said. "It will be fine, Yami. If we want to finalize our love for each other, we have to do this so you won't doubt yourself that you would think that I wouldn't love you." Yugi said.

"Alright. I'll be gentle, though." Yami said as he placed a hand over Yugi's straining arousal and pressed lightly causing the younger boy to cry out. "I will make this the best night for you Yugi. All you will feel is elated pleasure beyond your wildest dreams." Yami said sensually. "But of course, you can't have all the fun now, can you?"

"Since I have waited so long before telling you this, I deserve some sort of treat." Yami said. "And I know of the perfect one." he continued as he looked down to him with a sensual gaze.

0

Jou woke up later in the night, rubbing in his eyes. "Yugi, are you still up?" he asked as he looked over to the bed and was surprised to see Yugi squirming and moaning and the puzzle glowing beside him. _'What going on?'_ he thought. _'Yugi, what's happening in your mind now?'_

0

Yami licked the tip of Yugi's arousal, already tasting the pre-cum of his young light. Now all of Yugi's clothing was discarded and he looked down to watch as Yami did such pleasureful things to his growing arousal. Soon, he deep throated the boy's member, causing him to cry out loudly in pleasure and he released prematurely but Yami didn't care as he tasted the sticky seed of his hikari.

Yami caressed his face lightly. "Didn't that feel good, little one?" Yami purred. He nodded slowly, covered in sweat. Yami rearranged his legs so he will be able to get easy access to Yugi's virgin entrance and with care he slipped inside his unprepared body slowly so he wouldn't hurt him. After Yugi gotten comfortable with him being inside of him, he started to thrust inside of him, gradually getting faster until Yugi started to meet him thrust for thrust and with a cry, he released over Yami's abdomen.

After a while, he came inside of Yugi and he moved to lay beside him, pulling Yugi's sweat soaked body close.

"...Yami." Yugi whispered after relaxing. "Will we have more nights like this later on in life?" he asked. "That's depends on you, little one. If you enjoyed tonight than any other night that you come in here will be just as nice." Yami said. Yugi nodded as he sat up. "Well, I better get back to reality, Jou might be wondering why I was gone so long if I'm not back before he wakes up." Yugi said as he placed his pajamas back on and disappeared from the soul room. "Master Yami..." A voice called and Dark Magician appeared before.

"Yes, Dark?"

"So did the young master finally agreed to being in a relationship with you as more than a friend?" he asked and he nodded. "Yes and after this night, I won't doubt his love for me ever again and neither will he." Yami said, brushing a stray bang from his face.

"As long as you are sure, master. Even I hate to see you in a bad mood." Dark Magician said. "Don't worry, the only time you would see me in a bad mood is if someone hurts Yugi or tries to take him away from me..." Yami whispered.

_'And I'm making sure that will never happen...It will take a lot to separate me from him after becoming closer through body, mind and soul.'_

0

"Yugi! Jounouchi! Time for school!" Mrs. Motou called up to them. Yugi was already ready to go and was waiting for Jou to get his shoe on. When they came downstairs, she held out two lunches for them. "Wow! Thanks, Mrs. Motou!" Jou exclaimed as he took one of the bento boxes from her.

"Thanks, mom."

"No problem, sweetie. Now you two better get to school." she said and they left out the house. "Oh and Yugi! One of your bangs is out of place." she said and he nodded as he stopped by a closed store window and started to fix it.

Jou was ahead of him but was thinking about the night before. _'Why was Yugi gone so long last night? He did say he had to talk to Yami but normally it wouldn't take that long.'_Jou thought and shrugged. "Oh well! Yugi, are you coming? We're going to be late!" Jou said. "Just a minute Jou." he said as he continued to fix the out of place bang but stared at his reflection.

Thinking about Yami, he kissed the reflection lightly like he was kissing Yami. _'One day, I'll come back to see you again,'_ he thought as Jou called for him again and he ran off. "Coming, Jou!"

_'Very soon.'_

End

0

Zypher: And that's the end of this little story. Hopefully, I will be getting Cross Soul 2 soon in the mail and I will write that when I do get it. Anyways, tell me from my list what you would like me to write next. I'm always willing to make you readers happy!

Hug & Kiss (2 part, soft/hardcore yaoi- Yugi/Yami)  
Love Duel Night/Vanquish Dog Tag(3 part, hardcore yaoi- Seto/Jounouchi)  
Black Moon (yaoi-Red Eyes Black Dragon(actual dragon, not human)/Dark Magician)  
Caribbean Blue (3 part, soft/hardcore yaoi- Seto/Jounouchi)  
Wild & Honey (soft yaoi- Seto/Jounouchi)  
Reminisce (can't remember true title) (soft yaoi- Bakura/Ryou, hint of Odion/Malik)

Hail eBay! My one stop shop for Yugioh yaoi doujinshi!


End file.
